Pisiont twarzy Haizakiego
by Blackisz
Summary: Czyli jak udomowić szarego dachowca w ludzkiej skórze
1. Część I

**Część I  
**

* * *

**Warning : ****Tak jak wcześniej wspominałam oto przed wami pornol na miarę 2015 roku. Wolololo~ Opowiadanie będzie podzielone na pięć części – każda po dziesięć twarzy - i jak widać jest wyjątkowo króciutkie jak na moje normalne możliwości. Znaczy wydaje mi się, że im dalej tym twarze będą coraz dłuższe, ale to jeszcze wyjdzie w praniu. Na co się nastawiać? Na fluff, fluff i jeszcze raz fluff. Miałam naprawdę dużo frajdy z pisaniem tego. Strasznie podoba mi się wizja Haizakiego jako szarego, trochę dzikiego kota, którego trzeba powolutku oswajać, by wydobyć z niego prawdziwą przylepę. Mam nadzieję że również polubicie tą serię jak ja, uwu.**

* * *

**Twarz pierwsza.**

Nijimura bez słowa przyglądał się szaremu stworzeniu, które siedziało na murku i wystawiało twarz ku słońcu. Wyprostowany jak struna, z lekko uniesionymi ku górze ustami, chłonął każdy promyk. To zadziwiające, że nawet głośny hałas dobiegający z zakorkowanej ulicy nie przeszkadzał mu w wygrzewaniu się. Był to tak niecodzienny widok, że mężczyzna musiał przystanąć i udokumentować go dokładnie w pamięci. Sterczał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym z dziwnego zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał, zatapiając się z powrotem w swój własny, zawirowany świat.

* * *

**Twarz druga.**

Szare stworzenie okupowało ten sam murek, w tej samej pozycji i nawet o tej samej porze. Shuuzou, który właśnie wracał ze spotkania biznesowe od razu go zauważył. Przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, chłonąc spokój bijący od jego twarzy. Przez sekundę, ale naprawdę tylko taką tyci tyci sekundkę, miał ochotę nawet do niego podejść, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, nie chcąc zakłócać mu wypoczynku. A to, że znalazł się nagle po drugiej stronie ulicy było zwyczajnym przypadkiem. Szare stworzenie od razu poderwało się na nogi, widząc na horyzoncie obcą osobę i zwiało.

* * *

**Twarz trzecia.**

Tym razem szare stworzenie zawarczało widząc zbliżającego się Nijimurę, ale nie uciekło. Nieufnie wbiło w niego parę orzechowych oczu, przez które mężczyzna potem nie mógł się skupić do końca dnia. Były pociągłe, całkiem spore, o ostro zarysowanych kącikach. Chciał jakoś do niego zagadać, ale został jedynie ofuczany. Skapitulował – dzisiaj już i tak udało mu się dużo osiągnąć.

* * *

**Twarz czwarta.**

Nie podszedł bliżej. Czuł wbijające mu się w plecy spojrzenie niemal kocich tęczówek, nawet gdy stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie miał dzisiaj dla niego czasu. Nie wiedzieć czemu bardzo go to zirytowało.

* * *

**Twarz piąta.**

Chciał przeprosić, ale szare stworzenie kompletnie zignorowało jego starania. Siedział na murku z podkulonymi nogami, obejmując się mocno ramionami za kolana. Oczy wbił w martwy punkt przed sobą, kołysząc się delikatnie, jakby nabawił się choroby sierocej. Gdy Shuuzou chciał go dotknąć, momentalnie się poderwał i zasyczał gniewnie. Zerwał się na równe nogi, zeskakując z gracją na ziemię. Wysoko uniósł głowę do góry i pomaszerował w tylko jemu znaną stronę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Nijimura nazwał go w myślach kotem. A dokładniej mówiąc – szarym dachowcem.

* * *

**Twarz szósta.**

Podszedł go tak zwanym sposobem. Kupił w sklepie obok dwa hot – dogi i czekał na cud, stając obok murku. Na początku szary dachowiec starał się być obojętny. Patrzył się twardo w lekko zachmurzone niebo, ciężko oddychając przez nos. Kiedy Shuuzou ugryzł swoją porcję, wydał z siebie gardłowy, niezadowolony pomruk. Wbił rozeźlony wzrok w przeżuwającego mężczyznę, starając zignorować coraz głośniejsze burczenie w brzuchu.

\- Nie krępuj się.

Nijimura podetknął mu jedzenie, uśmiechając zachęcająco. Dachowiec dąsał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu mu uległ zatapiając ostre ząbki w jeszcze ciepłej bułce. Tym razem kot przegrał.

* * *

**Twarz siódma.**

Okazało się, że z szarego dachowca był prawdziwy łasuch. Szczególnie jeśli w grę wchodziło coś ostrego lub słonego. Dla Shuuzou było to totalne zaskoczenie – zdecydowanie nie tego się po nim spodziewał. Spożywanie różnego rodzaju przekąsek na murku stało się ich codziennym rytuałem. Lubił spędzać z nim swój wolny czas. Wyluzowywał się, czas go nie gonił - naprawdę dawno już zapomniał jakie to uczucie po prostu tak stać nie martwiąc się o nic.

* * *

**Twarz ósma.**

Szary dachowiec pochłaniając kolejna paczkę paluszków, zdołał wykrztusić z siebie bardzo nerwowe i speszone: „dziękuję". Nijimura uznał to za swój największy sukces od czasu udobruchania go. Dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo trudno było mu się z nim pożegnać.

* * *

**Twarz dziewiąta.**

Shuuzou zmarszczył nos widząc, jak krople deszcze spływają po szybie jego samochodu. Nie ma nic gorszego niż korek w taką pogodę, człowiek może od razu popaść w depresję. Westchnął ciężko, włączając radio i ustawiając na byle jakiej stacji. Z dzisiejszego spotkania na murku nici.

* * *

**Twarz dziesiąta.**

Szary dachowiec był wyraźnie nie w sosie. Na każde pytanie odpowiadał burknięciem i nawet nie przyjął paczki ziemniaczanych chipsów. Wcisnął głębiej dłonie w kieszeni bluzy, pociągając głośno nosem. Nijimura zamrugał kilka razy, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem i mruknął:

\- Przyszedłeś wczoraj?

\- Www.

\- W tym deszczu?

\- Pod parasolem.

Orzechowe oczy spojrzały na niego z wyrzutem, a z ust wydobyło się kolejne warknięcie. Mężczyzna poczuł się z jednej strony szczęśliwy, a z drugiej nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo ten kot jest lekkomyślny. Jego sumienie skręciło się boleśnie z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, bo przecież mógł chociaż podjechać tutaj samochodem i sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem na niego nie czeka, jednak szybko udało mu się je uciszyć. Miał w tym niezłą wprawę. Tam gdzie pracował ludzie doskonale kontrolujący swoja empatię osiągali najwięcej.

\- Jesteś idiotą – odparł, instynktownie uchylając się przed ostrymi pazurami – Ale ja również nie jestem bez winy. Przepraszam.

Chciał go pogłaskać, ale zjeżone, szare futerko odwiodło go od tego pomysłu. Nie chciał przez przypadek stracić przedwcześnie ręki. Uśmiechnął się więc tylko z udawaną skruchą, wyciągając z torby mleczną czekoladę owiniętą w czerwony papierek.

\- Masz, na zgodę.

Dachowiec ostrożnie pochylił się do przodu, a Shuuzou poczuł na skórze jego gorący oddech. Momentalnie poczuł się nieswojo, jednak nie cofnął ręki i parsknął, próbując obrócić to w żart:

\- Spokojnie nie jest zatruta, nie musisz jej tak obwąchiwać.

Niemal spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale koniec końców przyjął tabliczkę, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach. Przez chwilę patrzył się na nią intensywnie, po czym połamał w dłoniach i odwinął sreberko. Włożył sobie kawałek do ust, zerkając gdzieś w bok. Nijimura uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy nagle opakowanie zostało mu podsunięte niemal pod sam nos. Bez słowa się poczęstował, robiąc mały krok w bok, żeby zaleźć się bliżej niego. O dziwo, skończyło się to dla niego bez żadnych dodatkowych uszczerbków na zdrowiu.


	2. Część II

**Część II**

* * *

**Warning: ****Moje dzieci dostały kartę końcową, to zbyt piękne, nie spodziewałam się tego tak szybko ;_; Nie byłam gotowa, tak ni chuj *sniffa sobie w kąciku* Znaczy ja bardzo chciałam tą endowską kartę, ale nastawiałam się, że raczej jej nie będzie a tutaj bah, jeb po mordzie i jednak ją zrobili i to jeszcze tak szybko. Moje biedne serduszko ;;;;;;;;; Dlatego stwierdziłam, że co się będę pierdolić w robocie, trzasnę NijiHaiki na uhonorowanie tego jakże wzniosłego momentu ; v ; NijiHaii potrzebują zdecydowanie więcej miłości~ **

* * *

**Twarz jedenasta.**

Szare stworzenie okazało nazywać się Haizaki Shougo. Shougo. Shou. Nijimura długo smakował jego imię na języku i pomimo jawnego sprzeciwu, zaczął się jedynie tak do niego zwracać. Został przez to ofuczany i podrapany w prawą rękę, ale koniec końców kot skapitulował. Byczył się jeszcze parę dni, ale przeszło mu, gdy został zabrany do okolicznej restauracyjki na prawdziwego befsztyka. Nie było przecież nic lepszego od dobrego mięska. Każdy szanujący się dachowiec ci to powie.

* * *

**Twarz dwunasta.**

Shuuzou odkrył, że szare stworzenie ma słabość do lodów karmelowych i śmietankowych. W głowie zrodził mu się przez to plan niemal idealny. Niecnie wprowadził go w życie, zaciągając go do najbliższego parku, przy kolejnym spotkaniu. Haizaki zapierał się jak tylko mógł, jednak silny uścisk na nadgarstku sprawił, że musiał mu się podporządkować. Nijimura w wyśmienitym nastroju – pomimo całej czerwonej i podrapanej dłoni – usiadł na ławeczce przed fontanną, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. No chyba nie. Shougo zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem mały nosek, prychając niczym rasowy kot.

\- Nie bocz się, lody smakują najlepiej w otoczeniu zieleni – Shuuzou posłał mu szeroki wyszczerz.

\- Niby od kiedy?

\- Od teraz. Moje słowa to świętość.

Dachowiec spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę, ale postanowił nie ciągnąć tej bezowocnej dyskusji i przycupnął grzecznie obok niego, sięgając po reklamówkę z mrożonymi słodyczami. Odgryzł kawałek lodu, mrużąc orzechowe oczy z przyjemności. Ale nie zamruczał. Mruczenie było priorytetowe. Shuuzou koniecznie chciał je usłyszeć i właśnie to postawił sobie za kolejny cel do osiągnięcia.

* * *

**Twarz trzynasta.**

Futerko Haizakiego w słońcu miało niemal srebrzysty odcień. Połyskiwało zachęcająco, przez co Nijimura miał ogromną ochotę non stop go głaskać. Na razie jednak każda próba dotknięcia go, kończyła się fiaskiem i śladami po pazurach. Ale nie demotywowało go to, wręcz przeciwnie. Sprawiało, że starał się coraz bardziej.

* * *

**Twarz czternasta.**

Padało. Tym razem Shuuzou był przygotowany i zgarnął szare stworzenie z murku zanim znowu by się wyziębiło. Jak się okazało, Haizaki źle znosił podróże autem. Kręcił się, wiercił, marudził, skakał po stacjach radia i co chwila otwierał, a to zamykał okno po swojej stronie. Po dziesięciu minutach Nijimura myślał, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok, przez co ich podróż skończyła się dość szybko. Knajpka pachniała cynamonem i świeżo zmieloną kawą. Dachowiec rozglądał się podejrzliwie dookoła, stawiając ostrożne, powolne kroki – mężczyzna stwierdził że jest w tym pewna doza pociągającej kociej gracji. Shougo rozluźnił się dopiero, gdy kelner przyniósł im ich zamówienie i zatopił usta w pianie z mleka oblanej płynnym karmelem. Oblizał wargi z zadowoleniem, zerkając na Shuuzou z wdzięcznością. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby w jego prywatnym słowniku opisującym wygląd i charakter chłopaka pojawił się zwrot pieruńsko uroczy.

* * *

**Twarz piętnasta.**

Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy dotknął go bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Kilka zadrapań i ślad po zębach na dwóch palcach się nie liczą.

* * *

**Twarz szesnasta.**

Szary dachowiec zaskoczył go i tym razem to on zaciągnął go do parku na lody. Dodatkowo mu je nawet postawił. Nijimura dowiedział się dzisiaj, że jednak nie pójdzie do więzienia za pedofilstwo, bo Haizaki jest już dawno pełnoletni i studiuje na jednej z tokijskich uczelni. Jego sumienie zostało oczyszczone. Świat nagle stał się o wiele piękniejszym miejscem.

* * *

**Twarz siedemnasta.**

Haizaki był dzisiaj wyjątkowo niespokojny i nie cieszył się z ich spotkania tak jak zawsze. Mruczał coś pod nosem o bolącej głowie, kategorycznie odmawiając pójścia do lekarza. Kiedy Nijimura zapytał się go, czy się ich może boi to został jedynie niemrawo ofuczany. Po paru próbach skapitulował, ale w zamian za to zaciągnął go znowu do tej samej kawiarenki co wtedy, żeby chłopak się chociaż trochę ogrzał. Tym razem szary dachowiec wydawał się być pewniejszy i nawet sam nieśmiało złożył zamówienie. Shuuzou przyglądał się mu z uwagą. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch starał się uchwycić i zapisać w pamięci. Coraz ciężej było mu znieść myśl, że kiedyś ich spotkania mogą się skończyć. Oszalałby. Po części przyzwyczaił się do tego rytuału, jednak problem tkwił w jego samotności. Nieznośna pustka w sercu została wypełniona po brzegi czasem spędzonym z tym zadziornym, szarym kotem.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że zabieram twój wolny czas? – Nijimura chrząknął i wyjrzał przez okno lekko zażenowany.

Dachowiec nie odpowiedział za szybko. Patrzył się najpierw na niego, potem na inne stoliki, na sufit i znowu na niego. Cisza trwała dopóki nie przyniesiono im zamówionych kaw w białych kubkach z czerwoną obwódką. Shougo zatopił popękane usta w ciepłym napoju i zmrużył z rozkoszy orzechowe oczy.

\- Nie przeszkadza.

\- Na pewno, Shou?

\- Tak.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę lubię z tobą przebywać.

\- Oh. To dobrze.

Mężczyzna w duszy westchnął z ulgą i wrócił do swojej rutynowej obserwacji niemal kocich ruchów rozmówcy. Zdecydowanie jego słownik, pomimo protestów jeszcze w miarę trzeźwo myślącego mózgu, poszerzył się dzisiaj o zwrot pieruńsko uroczy.

* * *

**Twarz osiemnasta.**

Shuuzou uśmiechnął się głupio, gdy kelnerzy w kawiarni nawet już nie pytali co im podać, tylko od razu prowadzili ich do ulubionego stolika przy oknie, a w następnej chwili dostawali parujące naczynia wypełnione po brzegi ulubionymi napojami i to jeszcze z dwiema gratisowymi muffinkami, które oczywiście lądowały w mgnieniu oka w brzuchu szarego dachowca.

* * *

**Twarz dziewiętnasta.**

Haizaki przyszedł tym razem otulony szalikiem. Zerknął na Nijimurę przekrwionymi oczami i miauknął coś niewyraźnie, uczepiając się pazurkami jego rękawa. Ledwo udało mu się go przekonać, że zdecydowanie powinien wrócić do domu i się przespać.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta.**

Szary dachowiec zmizerniał i co chwila kichał, uczepiony jego ramienia jak rzep. Shuuzou cieszyło, że nagle niewidzialna bariera została zatarta i mógł go teraz w spokoju dotknąć, bez narażenia się na nowe ślady zębów czy pazurów - jednak widząc w jakim stanie jest Shougo od razu mu przeszła na to ochota.

\- Odprowadzę cię do mieszkania – zaproponował, widząc że szary dachowiec słania wręcz się na nogach.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Chociaż raz daruj sobie ten ośli upór. Jesteś chory, ktoś się musi tobą zaopiekować.

\- I tak mieszkam aktualnie sam – Haizaki prychnął zły, szurając sportowymi butami po płytach chodnikowych.

Gdy Nijimura tylko to usłyszał to od razu zataszczył go do swojego domu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez protestów, a tapicerka w jego samochodzie mocno na tym ucierpiała, jednak zdrowie kota było w tym momencie zdecydowanie ważniejsze.


	3. Część III

**Część III**

* * *

**Warning : ****Uwo, jak się cieszę, że znalazłam czas, żeby zająć się częścią trzecią ; v ; Uwielbiam to opowiadanie, pisanie go mnie odprężą no i nie zajmuje aż tyle czasu jak pozostałe. Aż mi szkoda, że będę musiała to zakończyć na pięćdziesięciu twarzach :c Mogłam zamiast pisieńciu dać tysiunc byłoby lepiej, ale nie miałoby już tej jakże cudownej symboliki godnej pornola z wyższej półki XDDD Kociakowaty Shou jest cudowny, razem z Nijim też wpadłam po same uszy to dla mnie za dużo, oh god ;;**

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta pierwsza.**

Dachowiec, przez całą drogę do jego domu, wył jakby dosłownie obdzierali go żywcem z szarego futerka. Nie sądził, że zwierzak w okresie chory jest aż tak głośny. Kakofonia przeraźliwych dźwięków sprawiała, że Nijimura miał ochotę zaryć głową w kierownicę, jednak wizja wypadku drogowego doskonale odciągała go od tego pomysłu. Gdy zatrzymał się na światłach i zerknął na kota, serce mu się ścisnęło na krótką chwilę. Wyglądał gorzej niż żałośnie, orzechowe ślepia były podkrążone, a z nosa zwisał glut. Oby tylko nie zapaskudził mu tapicerki. Westchnął ciężko słysząc kolejny buntowniczy syk i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę chusteczek.

\- Wysmarkaj się.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Jak nabrudzisz to będziesz sam sprzątał jak już wydobrzejesz.

\- A mogę użyć twojego rękawa?

\- Chryste…

Shuuzou był urodzonym pedantem, więc to naprawdę był cud, że się na to zgodził. Potem prał swoją bluzę trzy razy, używając przy tym litrów odplamiacza pachnącego lawendą. No, ale cóż. Dla Haizakiego, a szczególnie chorego Haizakiego, wszystko.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta druga.**

Ostatecznie skończyło się jedynie na podrapanym siedzeniu. Nijimura po nagłym napadzie apopleksji, stwierdził że musi zacisnąć zęby i jakoś to przetrzymać.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta trzecia.**

Kiedy kot dowiedział się, że będzie musiał spać w bawełnianej piżamie, którą Shuuzou dostał od babci na święta, prawie wyrypał się na drewnianych belkach, którymi wyłożony był przedpokój. Żadne logiczne argumenty, jak fakt że będzie mu ciepło, a to ważne bo musi się wypocić, nic nie dawały. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że mówi do kamiennego głazu, tylko że ten w gratisie prychał, fuczał i szczerzył ostre ząbki. W takim tempie on dostanie migreny, a dachowcowi się drastycznie pogorszy. Żadna z tych opcji nie napawała go zbytnim optymizmem.

\- To niby w co mam cię ubrać? W bluzie ci nie pozwolę spać.

\- Nie masz nic lepszego? Jakiś t – shirt, spodnie dresowe, cokolwiek…?

\- Najlepsza będzie piżama. Będziesz ją mógł brudzić do woli.

\- Nijiii!

\- Shou, proszę cię, chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj, bo nie mam już na ciebie siły.

Słysząc cierpiętniczy jęk, Haizaki zastrzygł uszami. Koniec końców wyłączył tryb obronny i wziął potrzebne do przebrania rzeczy od Nijimury, pociągając przy tym ostentacyjnie nosem.

To był mały krok dla ludzkości, ale wielki dla nich samych.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta czwarta.**

Wkopanie pod prysznic, smarkającego żałośnie dachowca, zajęło mu dokładnie siedemnaście minut i czterdzieści pięć sekund. Z ulgą wyładował zakupy na kuchenny stół, zastanawiając się czy oprócz ciepłej, pożywnej owsianki może mu podać coś innego do jedzenia. Sam nie chorował praktycznie nigdy, to samo tyczyło się jego rodzeństwa, więc nie za bardzo wiedział co w takich sytuacjach robić. Pobieżne przejrzenie mądrych stron w internecie też na niewiele się zdało, bo im więcej czytał tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że pisali je jacyś naćpani ludzie, którzy w każdej chorobie widzieli rozwijającego się raka.

Odwrócił się w kierunku całkiem pokaźnej kupki leków i zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, dlaczego kupił aż dwadzieścia opakowań z plasterkami na gorączkę. Ani tym bardziej, po co wyposażył swoją ubogą apteczkę we wszystkie możliwe tabletki dostępne bez recepty, w tym parę kompletnie nieprzydatnych - na przeczyszczenie, wzdęcia i przyspieszające trawienie.

Jasny gwint, w co on się wpakował. I to jeszcze z własnej woli!

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta piąta.**

Widok szarego dachowca w piżamie, która była na niego trochę za dużą, był zdecydowanie najlepszym co go do tej pory spotkało w życiu.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta szósta.**

Ku jego uldze, Haizaki po kąpieli stracił jakikolwiek zapał na kłótnie, więc grzecznie dał się położyć do łóżka. Chyba był zadowolony, że nie trafił na miłośnika futonów i nie będzie musiał spać na podłodze. Nawet sam opatulił się pod samą szyję, wzdychając przy tym z ulgą. Nijimura prawie dostał zawału, kiedy przyklejał mu do czoła plaster na gorączkę - najwyraźniej odkrył w sobie zamiłowanie do symetrii, bo przymierzał się do tego siedemnaście razy, aby na pewno było równo.

\- Nie chce mi się spać – pomarudził kot, marszcząc nos.

\- Jesteś wyczerpany. Pozwól organizmowi odpocząć.

\- Nie.

\- SHou…

\- No dobra, ale przedtem opowiedz mi bajkę na dobranoc.

Shuuzou miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie dostał obuchem w łeb, umarł i znalazł się w niebie. Czy można było być bardziej uroczym?

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta siódma.**

Shougo okazał się być mocnym zawodnikiem i dopiero, po prawie godzinie nieustannego słuchania, zaczęły mu się zamykać oczy.

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta ósma.**

Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej Nijimura odkrył, że uśpienie Haizakiego wcale nie jest najgorszym co go dzisiaj czekało. Skoro dachowiec zajmował łóżko to niby gdzie on miał spać, do cholery?!

* * *

**Twarz dwudziesta dziewiąta.**

Kanapa w salonie okazała się być twardsza niż przypuszczał i nawet owinięcie się w dwa koce nic nie pomagało.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta.**

W nocy został obudzony, przez głośne wycie. Poderwał się przestraszony zrzucając przy okazji książkę, z którą zasnął na twarzy. Niezdarnie wyplątał się z koców i pobiegł w kierunku źródła hałasu. Otworzył z impetem drzwi od swojej sypialni, zapalając przy okazji światło. Haizaki siedział na jego łóżku, wyprostowany jak struna i zagryzał mocno dolną wargę. Nijimura sam nie wiedział czy jego twarz jest morka od potu czy łez. Ostrożnie podszedł do niego, nie chcąc go spłoszyć. Przycupnął na skraju i niepewnie dotknął jego pleców. Dachowiec drgnął, prychając cicho, od razu się cały najeżając. Gdy zobaczył Shuuzou momentalnie się rozluźnił, pociągając głośno nosem.

\- Nijiii…!

\- No co tam? – próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Znowu śniły mi się koszmaryyy.

\- Oh – mężczyźnie rozbłysła w głowie ostrzegawcza lampka – To tylko głupie sny, nie przejmuj się.

\- Krzyczałem?

\- Mmm, tak. Troszkę – odparł zdawkowo.

\- Obudziłem cię?

\- Nie – skłamał machinalnie – Nie przejmuj się.

\- Www?

\- Www – parsknął i odważył się nawet pogłaskać go po nadal lekko drżących plecach.

Chłopak zmrużył leniwie ślepia, dosuwając się do niego bliżej. Gdy był chory, zdecydowanie lepiej przyjmował dotyk innych. Nijimura stwierdził, że raz się żyje, więc trzeba to wykorzystać do maksimum. Podrapał go po mokrym karku, wsuwając palce w szare futerko. Głowa kota podskoczyła i odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę, przez co ich usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry. Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę, lekko oszołomiony tą niespodziewaną bliskością i wydyszał :

\- Tak?

\- Trzeba mi zmienić plaster.

Hę?

\- Co? – Shuuzou zmarszczył brwi.

\- No, plasterek na gorączkę. Nie można go nosić dłużej niż pięć godzin – chłopak wskazał palcem na swoje czoło.

\- Ah. Tak, jasne. Poczekaj, zaraz przyniosę nowy.

Nijimura poderwał się z łóżka, mając ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i szybko popędził do kuchni. Jego serce zdecydowanie zbyt mocno biło jak na przypadek. Cholerny, szary dachowiec. Najwyraźniej życie postanowiło sobie z niego całkowicie zakpić. Pierwszy raz w życiu wpadł i to od razu po same uszy.


	4. Część IV

**Część IV**

* * *

**Warning : Przedostatnia część moi państwo :c Uwo, uwo, szybko zleciało. Ale mi wyszły cioty jfc, jak żyć x'''D To opowiadanie nie podoba mi się już tak samo mocno jak na początku, no ale trudno. Trzeba je jakoś dokończyć, nie lubię zostawiać nieskończonych ficzków, jest mi wtedy tak jakoś dziwnie""" W tej części jest całkiem spory progres, że tak to ujmę. NijiHaiki zrobiły dziki krok do przodu, już spały razem w jednym łóżku! D: Ciąża murowana, Niji czas zacząć zbierać na pieluchy~**

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta pierwsza.**

Dachowiec podczas choroby odmawiał przyjmowania posiłków pod jakąkolwiek postacią. To było dość niepokojące zjawisko, szczególnie gdy weźmie się pod uwagę fakt iż normalnie pochłaniał zatrważające ilości jedzenia. Nijimura kilkukrotnie zastanawiał się, gdzie on to mógł wszystko pomieścić. Takie toto niby niepozorne, a żołądek miało bez dna.

\- Shou, zjedz chociaż trochę tej owsianki.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Dzięki temu szybciej wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Nie zachowuj się jak rozwydrzone dziecko.

\- Porzygam się!

\- Chryste – Shuuzou westchnął ciężko, odstawiając parującą miskę na szafkę nocną.

Potrzebował jakiegoś dobrego plany, żeby zmusić go do tego. Jeśli futrzak nie zapewni swojemu organizmowi odpowiednich składników odżywczych to pochoruje się jeszcze bardziej. Jego ośli upór wcale mu nie pomagał, chłopak zachowywał się tak, jakby miał gdzieś wiążące się z taką postawą konsekwencje. Jakże on go czasami denerwował.

\- Jak zaczniesz racjonalnie jeść to zabiorę cię gdziekolwiek będziesz chciał – zaproponował w końcu, mając nadzieję że się uda.

Wszak nie było nic lepszego od metody kija i marchewki. Każdy, niezależnie od wieku, się na to dawał złapać. Haizaki zmrużył opuchnięte ślepia i spytał :

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę.

\- Nie robisz mnie w balona?

\- Nie – Nijimura parsknął gniewnie – O co ty mnie w ogóle posądzasz?

\- Dobra. To pójdziemy na murek, gdzie się po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy – odparł powoli, z niechęcią sięgając po miskę – Pamiętaj, dałeś mi słowo.

\- Na pewno chcesz pójść akurat tam? – zdziwił się, podając mu łyżkę – Możesz wybrać wszystko. Serio. Nawet wyjazd poza Japonię, o ile nie zabije to mojego portfela.

\- Nie kłopocz się, nie mam zamiaru oskubywać cię do cna – chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko – Murek w zupełności wystarczy.

Koty to jednak naprawdę tajemnicze stworzenia.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta druga.**

Tak jak zapowiadał Haizaki, naprawdę po tym zwymiotował, doprowadzając przy okazji mężczyznę do zawału.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta trzecia.**

Kiedy myśleli, że już mu prawie przeszło to temperatura wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. To pewnie, przez fakt że dachowiec nie dosuszył po kąpieli szarego futerka do końca. A przecież prosił go, aby na to uważał, bo to pierwszy krok do pogorszenia zdrowia. Nijimura zaklął szpetnie, siadając przy łóżku zmarnowanego chorego. Nie mógł patrzeć na umęczoną, pokrytą potem, twarz Haizakiego, chociaż na początku był wściekły, że sierściuch doprowadził się do takiego stanu przez własną głupotę. Jednak bardzo szybko mu przeszło, a teraz wręcz coś w nim wewnętrznie pękało.

\- Nijiii… gorąco.

\- Wiem.

\- I duszno.

\- Wiem.

\- Wsadź mnie do lodówki.

\- Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – uśmiechnął się blado.

Gorącą dłoń wysunęła się spod kołdry i zaczęła macać najbliższe otoczenie. Kot wymruczał coś nieskładnego pod nosem, wzdychając cicho, gdy natrafił na wręcz lodowatą, większą odpowiedniczkę.

\- Shou? – Shuuzou uniósł jedną brew do góry ze zdziwienia – Co ty odstawiasz?

\- Trzymam cię. Nie czujesz?

\- Czuję, ale zazwyczaj unikasz jakiegokolwiek kontaktu…

\- Jestem chory. To chwilowa dysfunkcja, ale jak mi odmówisz to umrę.

\- Umrzesz?

\- Dokładnie.

\- No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu.

Mężczyzna parsknął pod nosem, wygodnie opierając się o materac i czochrając się z roztargnieniem palcami po czarnych włosach. Dysfunkcja, co? Całkiem dobra wymówka, kiedyś będzie musiał ją wykorzystać.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta czwarta.**

Najlepszy w wysokiej temperaturze – o ile mógł tak to określić – był fakt, że należało od czasu do czasu schładzać całe ciało. Dachowiec był tak słaby, że musiał pozwolić zrobić to Nijimurze. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Shougo pozwalał się dotykać nawet bez jednego zbulwersowanego miauknięcia. Mężczyzna z kamienną miną dokładał zmoczone ręczniki do rozpalonego ciała, starając się nawet za głośno nie oddychać, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Co z tego, że wszystkie organy w jego ciele tańczyły ze szczęścia sambę, trzeba było zachować pokerową twarz i względną dojrzałość emocjonalną. Kto to widział, żeby stary dziad tak się jarał na widok studenta w samej bieliźnie. Czy to już klasyfikowało go do bycia pedofilem?

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta piąta.**

Musiał ochładzać go dokładnie dwanaście razy w ciągu dnia i siedem w nocy. Patrząc się na swoje dłonie, przysiągł sobie, że nie umyje ich przez najbliższy tydzień.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta szósta.**

\- Jeeeśććć – Haizaki wydął usta w dziubek, machając w powietrzu nogami opatulonymi kołdrą.

\- Robisz się nieznośny, kiedy zdrowiejesz – Shuuzou westchnął ciężko, wyciągając mu niemal siłą termometr spod pachy – Nadal masz trzydzieści siedem stopni, więc bez szaleństw.

\- Czuję się jak nowo narodzony – kot prychnął zirytowany, jednak grzecznie przykrył się niemal pod same uszy – Jeść.

\- A co byś chciał? Tak, wiem, tylko nie owsianka – Nijimura skapitulował, widząc jego buńczuczną minę.

\- Mięsko. Dużo mięska.

Gdy mężczyzna próbował go przekonać, że naprawdę nie potrzebuje takiej ilości białka, został najzwyczajniej w świecie pogryziony. Cholernie ostre ząbki zostawiły na jego dłoni głęboki krwawy ślad. To był główny powód, przez który już nigdy więcej nie spierał się z nim w kwestii jedzenia.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta siódma.**

Głodny Haizaki to wściekły Haizaki, szczególnie gdy próbowało się go trzymać na diecie bezmięsnej. Wszak koty to drapieżniki a zwłaszcza dzikie dachowce. Nijimura dorobił się kilku nowych ugryzień i zadrapań, zanim nauczył się jakoś z tym radzić. Chociaż w sumie, nie wiedział czy może tak nazwać zwykłe unikanie ciosów, czy też natychmiastowe ulatnianie się z pomieszczenia.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta ósma.**

Shougo w końcu wyzdrowiał i niestety Nijimura musiał go wypuścić ze swojego mieszkania. W noc poprzedzająca to, był strasznie markotny. Zabarykadował się w salonie, owinięty kocem z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty w ręku. Bezmyślnie skakał po kanałach telewizyjnych, nie mogąc tak naprawdę na niczym skupić swojej uwagi. Dopiero mocne szturchnięcie w bok go otrzeźwiło. Zerknął do góry i napotkał orzechowe ślepia, wpatrzone w niego uważnie.

\- Oho – odparł jedynie z ledwością powstrzymując się, aby nie pogłaskać go po szarym futerku.

\- Oho? – powtórzył niepewnie.

\- Oho! – zaakcentował, uśmiechając się na widok jego skołowanej miny – No co tam się dzieje? Przecież miałeś iść spać.

\- Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem – wyprostował się – Zajmuję twoje łóżko od dobrego tygodnia, pewnie masz już dość koczowania na kanapie – pacnął jedną z poduszek – Dzisiaj robimy zamianę skoro już wyzdrowiałem.

\- Zapomnij, nie będziesz tutaj spać – Shuuzou machnął zirytowany ręką – Jesteś też gościem, szoruj do sypialni.

\- Ale…!

\- Nie – warknął złowrogo – Nie ugnę się.

\- Oh… ummm – dachowiec nerwowo przystąpił z nogi na nogę i zerknął w bok, najwyraźniej czymś bardzo speszony – Ale wiesz pomyślałem, że może… no… szlag.

\- Tak? – Nijimura uniósł pytająco jedną brew do góry.

\- Yyy, no bo masz duże łóżko, zmieścilibyśmy się we dwóch – wypalił – O ile nie masz nic przeciwko.

Mężczyzna poczuł się tak, jakby święta miały zaraz nadejść.

* * *

**Twarz trzydziesta dziewiąta.**

Kot odsunął się prawie pod samą ścianę, bojąc się go nawet przez przypadek dotknąć i wymamrotał ciche dobranoc. Nijimura wiedział, że nie uda mu się tak szybko zasnąć. Władował sobie poduszkę pod głowę i obrócił się do niego plecami, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie było słychać jak mocno bije mu serce. Cholera jasna, miał już swoje lata, co to niby za reakcja napalonego hot piętnastolatka!?

Nie musiał się jednak tym martwić, bo Haizaki zasnął już po kilku minutach. A po następnych pięciu magicznie znalazł się tuż przy mężczyźnie, aby na końcu opleść go mocno w pasie jak jakaś ośmiornica. Pewnie wyczuł ciepło, cholerny zmarzluch.

Shuuzou westchnął ciężko i wykorzystując nadążającą się okazję, wplątał mu palce w szare futerko. To będzie długa noc.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta.**

Gdy Shougo w końcu wrócił do siebie, dom stał się nagle koszmarnie opustoszały. Jedynie ślady pazurków na jego rękach, upewniały go w fakcie, że na pewno się nim opiekował.


	5. Część V

**Część V**

* * *

**Warning : ****Mam nadzieję, że zaskoczyłam was zakończeniem XDDD Co prawda, na początku miałam zupełnie inny pomysł na ten fanfick, jednak w połowie pisania III części stwierdziłam, że muszę wymyślić coś innego i tak oto powstało to :D Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jestem w miarę zadowolona z tego opowiadania, chociaż na początku podobało mi się bardziej. Ale był to przyjemny eksperyment, mam nadzieję że wam też przypasował, pomimo niemal łopatologicznego stylu pisania i nagięcia charakterów postaci. Ostatni rozdział dodałam dzisiaj, bo Haizaki ma urodziny. Wszystkie najlepszego dla mojej perełki ; v ; **

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta pierwsza.**

Padał deszcz, więc w ramach podziękowania za opiekę, dachowiec zabrał go do ich ulubionej kawiarni. I nawet zapłacił za obu rachunek. Nijimurę co prawda gryzły przez chwilę wyrzuty sumienia, bo w końcu chłopak był biednym studentem, ale gdy tylko przypomniał sobie ile wydał na jego leki to od razu mu przeszło. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na pufie w kolorze ciemnego fioletu i z błogą miną, zanurzył usta w czarnym jak smoła płynie. Mężczyzna nigdy nie mógł pojąć jak można było dodawać mleka, cukru czy jakiś smakowych syropów do tego napoju. Kawa powinna być gorzka i gorąca jak piekło – inaczej traciła całą swoją wartość i smak.

Zerknął z pogardą na karmelową latte Haizakiego, który właśnie zajęty był wydobywaniem resztek muffinki jagodowej z kolorowego papierka. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Shuuzou miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go mocno zdzielił pałką w łeb. Poraziło go z pierdolnięciem, dobry Boże, zachowywał się jak dziecko. Momentalnie spuści wzrok na elegancką filiżankę, chrząkając by pozbyć się chrypki.

\- Shou, jesteś cały czerwony.

\- I kto to mówi!

Kot zjeżył się cały, zapadając całkowicie w miękkie oparcie fotela. Orzechowe ślipia śmiesznie wystawały znad brzegu wysokiej szklanki, którą zakrył sobie resztę twarzy. Nijimura parsknął na ten widok śmiechem, czując że się rozluźnia. Chyba jeszcze nie było z nim aż tak źle jak myślał.

\- To pewnie przez parę.

\- Taaa, przez parę.

\- Jest gorąca.

\- Jest coś tutaj o wiele bardziej gorętszego.

\- Shou…

\- Nic nie mów… błagam cię, nic już nie mów.

Twarz dachowca prawie całkowicie została zakryta przez jego dłoń, którą dostawił sobie do czoła. Ostry kiełek zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, a palce wybijały jakiś smętny rytm o ścianę naczynia. Shuuzou z braku laku, zajął się swoją kawą, która momentalnie przestała mu smakować. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć, nie żeby sam był od niego lepszy. Troszkę się znienacka pokomplikowało. Resztę czasu milczeli, nie do końca wiedząc co tak naprawdę chcieli tym wszystkim osiągnąć.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta druga.**

Kiedy wyszli z kawiarni okazało się, że w końcu się przejaśniło. Skąpany w słońcu, rozradowany pyszczek Haizakiego, sprawił że wszystkie jego wcześniejsze wątpliwości zostały rozwiane.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta trzecia.**

Niespodziewanie dachowiec zamiauczał głośno, że chce do parku na spacer. Nie mógł mu przecież odmówić, szczególnie gdy został prawie siłą wepchnięty na pasy dla pieszych – na szczęście nie skończyło się to wypadkiem, bo było niebieskie światło.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta czwarta.**

Koty nie lubią mokrego, ale najwidoczniej Shougo był wyjątkiem. Z szerokim uśmiechem wybierał największe kałuże i z radością do nich skakał, rozchlapując dookoła mętną wodę. Już po chwili czarne spodnie były całkowicie mokre, a nasiąknięte adidasy wołały o pomstę do nieba.

\- Jak się znowu przeziębisz to nie myśl sobie, że będę robił za niańkę – pogroził mu Nijimura, jednak nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć jak ostatni kretyn.

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnej niańki! – zaperzył się dachowiec, dobiegając do niego – Jestem dużym chłopcem.

\- Ciekawe gdzie?

Celowo zadarł głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć na niego z góry, wszak dzieliło ich z dziesięć centymetrów różnicy we wzroście. Jednak kot zdawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Wyprostował się dumnie, zmrużył ślepia i stanął w lekkim rozkroku.

\- Na dole.

Haizaki sugestywnie wskazał palcami na swoje krocze i szybko zwiał, zanim mężczyzna zdążył załapać dwuznaczny sens jego słów.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta piąta. **

Udało mu się złapać Shougo dopiero po dziesięciu minutach ciągłej gonitwy, co skończyło się przekoziołkowaniem na nadal mokrą trawę. Nie mógł ukryć samozadowolenia - teraz to on zmienił się w drapieżnika, który za wszelką cenę chciał złapać swoją ofiarę. Jednak musiał przyznać, że dachowiec miał niezłe przyspieszenie w nogach. Na szczęście jeszcze posiadał resztki kondycji, którą sobie wyrobił na studiach – dołączenie do drużyny koszykarskiej w końcu się opłaciło.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta szósta.**

\- Dyszysz jak stary dziad… a, czekaj. Ty jesteś starym dziadem!

\- Może i jestem, ale to tobie nie udało się przede mną uciec.

\- Nah, pozwoliłem ci wygrać.

\- Jasne.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że jesteś ode mnie zwinniejszy!?

\- Jaaasneee.

\- No ej!

Nijimura parsknął, widząc buńczuczne nastawionego kota. Leżeli na trawie, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że całe ubrania im przesiąkły wilgocią. A tym bardziej dziwnymi spojrzeniami przechodniów, którzy najpewniej uważali, że się nawalili w trzy dupy, a było przecież dopiero późne popołudnie! Jak to w ogóle można!? Herezja!

Zgonowali obok siebie, kompletnie zziajani i gapili się na chmury sunące leniwie po powoli szarzejącym niebie. Nawet nie spostrzegli, że ich ręce magicznie się ze sobą splotły w lekkim uścisku.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta siódma.**

Pierwszy poderwał się Haizaki, psując ogólną atmosferę błogiego spokoju i zażądał odebrania swojej nagrody. Teraz mu się zebrało, no naprawdę. Chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, Shuuzou zwlókł się z trawy, czując jak kręgosłup mu boleśnie protestuje i powoli powlókł się za nim w kierunku murku.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta ósma.**

Okazało się, że murek został podczas ich nieobecności przemalowany na okropny, brązowy kolor. Dachowiec wyraził swoją dezaprobatę fucząc się bez opamiętania, przez kolejne kilka minut.

* * *

**Twarz czterdziesta dziewiąta.**

\- Co ty właściwie wyczyniasz?

Nijimura zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak kot wskakuje z gracją na murek i obraca się do niego przodem. Ostre pazurki wbiły mu się w ramiona, gdy został za nie mocno ściśnięty. Syknął od nosem przekleństwo, z ledwością się powstrzymując, aby ich z siebie nie zrzucić. Haizaki wydawał się świetnie bawić, bo błysnął kłami zwycięsko i wymruczał :

\- W końcu jestem wyższy od ciebie.

\- Bo stoisz na murku. Też mi dokonanie.

\- Nie psuj chwili – Shougo zmarkotniał, ale niemal natychmiast znów się rozpogodził – Chciałem ci podziękować.

\- Oho? – czarna brew podjechała wysoko do góry, niknąc pod grzywką – A to nowość.

\- Ja wiem, jestem cudowny. Ale nie w tym rzecz, chciałem ci podziękować, że się mną opiekowałeś przez cały ten czas.

\- No bez przesady, tylko półtora tygodnia byłeś chory.

\- Nieprawda, trwało to znacznie dłużej.

\- Co? Daj spokój umiem przecież liczyć - Nijimura zestresował się, widząc że dachowiec się nad nim pochyla – Erm, nie rób niczego pochopnie. To nie tak, że chcę od ciebie jakiegoś wynagrodzenia. Nie zmuszaj się i… ej, co ty wyprawiasz? Shou weź przestań to na serio nie powinno tak…

W tym momencie jego niezbyt składny monolog został przerwany przez łapkę Haizakiego, który zakrył mu nią usta, po czym docisnął do niej swoje własne. Ostre ząbki błysnęły w zachodzącym słońcu, gdy się odsuwał, nadal trzymając rękę na jego wargach. Shuuzou oprócz kompletnego ogłupienia, poczuł coś puszystego w okolicach swojej twarzy. Zanim spowiła go całkowita ciemność, zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć ciche „dziękuję".

* * *

**Twarz pięćdziesiąta.**

Nijimura obudził się w swoim łóżku i dopiero po dobrych paru minutach zorientował się, że to co go smyra po twarzy to szary ogon. Westchnął ciężko, pocierając zaropiałe oczy palcami, mając w głowie kompletną pustkę.

\- A więc to był tylko sen…? – westchnął ciężko – Rany, śniłem o własnym kocie tyle że w ludzkiej postaci i prawie się w nim zakochałem… - wydał z siebie zdegustowany jęk – Boże, czy to już czas dzwonić do psychiatry? Więcej nie piję… ej, Shou, już wstałem, naprawdę nie musisz ocierać się swoim tyłkiem o moją twarz!

Dachowiec usiadł grzecznie na jego piersi, a orzechowe ślepia spojrzały na niego z żalem. Ogon nerwowo podrygiwał, a uszy niebezpiecznie ściągnęły się do boków.

\- Hej, nie obrażaj się – próbował go pogłaskać, ale ostrzegawczy miauk odwiódł go od tego pomysłu – Ok, rozumiem, jestem baaardzo zły, ale co się stało?

Kot usłużnie przekręcił łepek w bok, każąc mu tym samym, spojrzeć we wskazaną stronę. Po długiej, otępiałej chwili Shuuzou wyskoczył jak oparzony z łózka, gdy dotarło do niego, że jednak zegarek nie wskazywał czwartej w nocy, a szesnastą po południu. Ludzie to jednak strasznie głupie i nieodpowiedzialne istoty – wystarczyło przecież nastawić budzik przed pójściem spać.

Szary dachowiec wydał z siebie dźwięk bardzo przypominający ciężkie westchnienie i wskoczył na parapet, aby móc poobserwować jak jego pan się szamocze, próbując jeszcze zdążyć na umówione spotkanie. Nie zostało mu raczej nic innego do roboty, dzisiaj raczej już nie dostanie swojego ulubionego tuńczyka z puszki.

**KONIEC C:  
**


End file.
